masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:SinisterSamurai
Hi, welcome to Mass Effect Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Characters page. Be sure to check out our Style Guide and Community Guidelines to help you get started, and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- SpartHawg948 (Talk) 00:40, January 24, 2010 Think About It When you consider the fact that not everyone is perfect, and not everyone thinks of everything, be considerate when doing things. Your edit summary with creating the redirect was unnecessarily rude. *Sorry, unsigned. I figured that it would be removed in favor of redirecting to some single-player page, because for whatever reason this wiki has a weird jihad against multiplayer. (My guess is that the main admin was at some point like so many before ME3's launch, and completely pissed about Multiplayer. There was a huge negative outcry from so many communities, until the demo was released.) Like, I can understand trying to keep multi out of SP guide pages, but maybe some people would think to use pages like Powers (Mass Effect 3) as a list of all powers possible within Mass Effect 3, lore-wise or other-wise. I checked the history after my edit was reverted, and apparently tons of people think all the ME3 powers should be listed on that one page. It's a high-demand content change that is repeatedly reverted because of this weird MP segregation. Think about it: Why would the administration be so dead-set against such a popular edit? The wiki exists to benefit the user, and several users made a similar edit that they thought benefited the wiki. But that's bad; that's not what that guy wants? I've seen some truly mind-boggling reverts throughout the wikis, and I've seen many that flat out hated redirects and actively deleted them. I fully expected the MP hate to extend to redirects, too. SinisterSamurai (talk) 08:12, October 27, 2012 (UTC) * I totally agree with this "jihad" against the MP. I faced similar hate when i propose some extend of page with MP information (at least link to MP pages). Mp is maybe not similar to SP but it still a huge part of the gameplay, a part who has the best "replayable" strenght and then, poeple will look to information about it. It is obvious. Why then be against everything for the MP (except in the MP section) ? I agree that we have to make a clear distinction between the two in term of gameply but so many page should linked their counterpart for MP mechanisms because it will be easier for people looking for information.--DeldiRe 10:28, December 10, 2012 (UTC) Modify Comments Left By Other Users Note that removing comments left by other users is an extremely bannable offense. You are not me and therefore you have no right to remove comments that I made. Comments are the property of the user that left them and no one else is allowed to modify or remove them. Do not do this again. Lancer1289 (talk) 21:23, December 8, 2012 (UTC) *I removed nothing. I did relocate it to the appropriate section of the two-part discussion simply to avoid confusion by any other readers. I had thought your reply dealt specifically with the chart, and not the removal of an extraneous footnote. However, you are the admin, and I meant no personal slight. If you feel the comment's new location to be offensive, you can re-locate the comment to any section of the talk page that you wish it to be. I ask that you take my comment with it, since I am replying directly to your comment. I will not move your comments again. SinisterSamurai (talk) 21:31, December 8, 2012 (UTC) ::No what you did was modify a comment that I left, against site policy. If you do it again, then you will face a ban. Lancer1289 (talk) 21:33, December 8, 2012 (UTC) * Hard reply after an explanation and an apology. We have to respect rules, but no need to be so agressive against new editors.--DeldiRe 10:33, December 10, 2012 (UTC) Profile Page Text / Hawk Missile Launcher Icon Hello SinisterSamurai, I recently made a change to the icon for the Hawk Missile Launcher power. In doing this, I uploaded a new hi res photo of the icon. The existing file name didn't match convention and as only 3 places on the whole site used the existing name "ME3 Missile Launcher Power". I changed this to match convention "ME3 Hawk Missile Launcher". I was unable to edit your profile page to change the existing photo name to the new name. If you can rename the photo in your profile text page(by editing to the new name), everything will show perfectly. I am going to be requesting the existing low res image be removed so that it won't be used by others on accident. -- GS877 (talk) 04:18, February 6, 2018 (UTC) :Forgot that even existed. Took care of the problem. SinisterSamurai (talk) 19:24, February 6, 2018 (UTC) ::Thanks for fixing that. :) -- GS877 (talk) 06:00, February 8, 2018 (UTC)